Finding yourself, in someone else
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ finds herself in the one person who believes in her. how does she deal with her parents hating and blaming her for her sisters, death, will she find someone to confide in? read and find out it is JJ/WILL but will have all characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this new idea thought id try it out. If I get enough reviews and people asking me to continue I will. **

**Finding yourself in someone else.**

Slamming the front door, JJ sat down on the step on the porch, she was sick of hearing her parents argue. It happened everyday now, and she was sick of it. Looking up, she looked at the house next door, seeing Will washing his car. She saw hi give her a nod. Standing up, JJ placed her hands in her pockets walking towards him.

"Hey stranger." he said smiling.

"Hi" I said giving him a soft smile.

JJ saw the look he was giving her, she watched as he placed the sponge back into the bucket drying his hands, he opened his arms. walking towards him, JJ kept her hands in her pockets, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"Babe….."

"Can we go inside?"

Will nodded, taking hold of JJ's hand leading her inside his house, reaching his bedroom, JJ sat down on the bed, Will sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder. Placing her hand into his spare hand.

"They fighting again."

Will kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. "Still about you?"

JJ let out a little laugh, looking right at Will. "There always fighting about me, and how everything is my fault."

"Hey….Don't do that….okay! Nothing is your fault ya hear me!. You are amazing, beautiful. Strong girl. And if your parents took a moment, to look and listen to you. They would know that."

JJ let out a little smile "What did I do to deserve you."

"You were you." Will said kissing her deeply on the lips.

/

**I'm leaving it there, to leave you all hanging. I promise the next chapter will explain everything from the beginning. ! So stay tuned and follower and review the story. Thanks all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like that chapter? , well this chapter will explain all you need to know. It will be going back In time to when it all happened. So enjoy :D and remember to review. Thanks**

**Chapter 2.**

_4 months Earlier._

It was the first day back at school. Which JJ always hated. As it just reminded her of that day. The day her sister died. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, JJ picked up the necklace, attaching it too her neck. Once she was ready she made her way downstairs, seeing both her parents in silence, which was nothing new to her, pouring herself a small glass of orange juice. Seeing the awkwardness between her parents, She quickly drunk up, leaving her cup in the sink, before gabbing her bag and leaving the house.

Closing the front door behind her, she saw her neighbour, the guy she had liked for a long time now, stood by his car. Giving him a little wave, JJ watched as he waved back. Walking down the steps and along the street she stopped in front of him.

"Wow, somebody's, parents love him." JJ said raising her eyebrows.

"No not really, its more of a bribe, pass this year, and for your senior year, we'll get ya anything ya want."

JJ nodded, raising her eyebrows as she bit down on her lip.

"So can I give ya ride?" Will said smiling.

"Only cos, I still don't have a car." JJ said smiling back.

/

Walking into the school building, JJ watched as Will went off to all his friends, he was the popular guy in school, yet he would always make her feel welcome, even though no one else did, that was another reason she really liked him. He didn't care what people thought. He did what he wanted to do.

Walking too her locker, JJ opened it putting in all the stuff she wouldn't need for the first day, once she had everything she needed she headed to class. Even though she acted like it didn't effect her, she really did hate the first day of the school. And no one knew why. They didn't know, why she ignored everything and everyone around her, why she kept to herself all day, or why she had a fake smile on her face.

After the school day was over, JJ gathered her things from her locker, heading out the school building, she walked along the bridge, and all the way to the graveyard. Bending down in front of the grave, JJ moved the dead flowers out of the way, placing down the colourful fresh ones. Tracing her finger along the writing JJ let out a little breath.

"I miss you sis."

/

As Will sat in class, he had noticed how quiet JJ had been, normally she was all cheerfully and chatty but today, she was totally different, she was zoned out. And not bothered at all. All day he studied her in every class, he needed to know what was going on. He really did care about her, he just didn't know if she felt the same. But he knew he would have to make a move sooner or later.

After school he followed her, knowing there was only one place to go once you reached the follower shop. Parking up his car, Will walked around the graveyard. As he looked around he spotted a blonde girl, sat in front of a grave, placing his hands in his pockets he walked towards her. Sitting down on the grass next to her.

JJ looked around hearing someone next to her. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, she had maraca all down her cheeks.

"Wha..t are you doing here?" JJ said wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

Will couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. He had never seen JJ like this, and he never wanted to see her like this again.

"Cos….cos I wanted to know if ya were okay." Will said gulping down a breath.

Waiting for her to reply, he took the chance to look at the grave stone. Reading the name and date. He understood exactly what was wrong.

"I'm fine…."

"JJ….ya don't have to lie to me…c'mon its me."

JJ looked at Will biting down onto her lip. Moving a little closer, she let Will, wrap his arm around her. Feeling awkward at first she didn't move, until she felt his warmth, lowering her head, she placed it on his shoulder, laying her hand onto his chest.

"I'm sorry…."

JJ slowly looked up at him. "For what?"

"That you go through this alone every year….your sister died…..you shouldn't have to hide your emotions."

JJ gave him a little smile. "I have too….I'm the only one who cares."

"I'm sure that's not true…." Will said watching her closely.

JJ let out a little laugh, looking back at her sisters grave. "They blame me, for not …for not hearing her….and now they hardly even talk, ever."

"Well, you still shouldn't be going through this alone JJ." Will said, taking hold of her hand.

"I have too. There is no one to help me through this." She said looking back at him.

"You got me…"

JJ stared right at him, listening too his words. Opening her mouth. JJ quickly closed it before speaking.

"I care about you JJ. More than ya think. So please, just let me. Let me be there for you."

JJ nodded, feeling more tears fall down her cheek, pulling her forward, Will lifted his thumb onto her cheek, wiping away the stray tears.

"Your not alone anymore JJ."

/

Walking into the house, JJ took a deep breath, walking into the kitchen. She saw her parents sat at the dining table.

"Your late. Dinner was ready 20 minutes ago."

JJ cringed at her fathers voice, knowing he wasn't in a good mood.

"I got caught up, and I'm not hungry." JJ raised her eyebrow, walking through the house and up to her room.

Laying down on the bed, she pulled her body tightly together, staring at the picture on the night stand.

"They might have moved on, but I will never forget you, ever."

Closing her eyes, JJ fell asleep, with a bit of hope, knowing she had found someone who actually cared about her.

/

Turning on his bedroom light, Will ran his hands through his hair, stepping further into his room, he walked towards to window, seeing JJ's light on, looking out the window, he saw right into her room. Seeing her curled up in a ball fast a sleep. A little smile flashed on his face. He closed his blind. Sitting down on his bed. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to take this nice and slow. He new from there encounter today, JJ felt something for him. He didn't know what, and he wasn't going to push her. He was going to be there for her, and hopefully she would become his. Either way he would wait, and help her with anything she needed, even if that was just a friend.

/

**So what did you think? Chapter 2? REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES IT IS TEAM JJ/WILL ;) Glad you all seem to be liking it, I know I'm adding lots of chapters at once, its so I don't lose all the ideas I have. Anyways keep enjoying :D and get others to read thanks.**

**Chapter 3.**

Walking down the school hallway, JJ stopped at Will's locker, watching as he closed it looking right at her.

"Oh hey…"

"Hey." she said quietly.

"I waited for ya this morning but you never showed."

"Yeah, sorry….I took a walk instead to clear my head."

"Its cool." He let out a soft smile. "So everything okay?"

"Yeah….yeah everything's great, I…just can we talk about you know. Yesterday?"

"Sure, you want a coffee?"

"Id love one." JJ said smiling at him.

Sitting down at the bench, JJ locked her fingers together watching everyone walk past, as Will sat down he placed the coffee cup In front of her, noticing some stares. He shook them off looking at JJ.

"So, last night."

JJ nodded taking a sip of her coffee. Placing it between her two fingers.

"I appreciate everything you said, and your right. I shouldn't have to go through anything alone."

"Okay…..where you going with this Jay?"

Let out a little sigh, JJ perched her lips together at Will.

"I care about you too, Will more ways than one."

Will smiled widely, brushing his fingers against JJ's "Look's like I don't have to make the first move." he said raising his eyebrow.

JJ let out a laugh, biting down on her lip. She look down at there hands, seeing neither of them pulling away.

"Oh no, you still have to make the first move." she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, go out with me."

"Yes." JJ said smiling.

"Great, I'll be round at 8."

"And I'll be waiting." JJ said sipping on her coffee.

/

Walking out of the bathroom, JJ wrapped the towel around her body, walking into her bedroom. She jumped letting out a little scream, seeing Emily and Penelope sat on the edge of her bed.

"Jesus Guys!"

"Sorry, didn't think you would take so long."

JJ sighed, walking over to her desk, sitting down brushing her hair.

"So we heard a rumour, that a very hot guy with an accent, as the blonde girl no one knows out on a date." Emily said, looking at Penelope.

JJ bit down on her lip, before turning around at her friends. "Yeah….well he did."

"WHAT!" Emily and Penelope said together.

"When did this happen?" Emily said looking at JJ.

"Yesterday….he sort of urgh, followed me and told me…..that I'm not alone. "

"And you welcomed him with opening arms?" Pen said, walking over to JJ.

"He likes me, I like him. What's the big deal?"

"Its not, we just….why didn't you tell us Jay?"

JJ sighed, turning around to her friends.

"I'm sick of everyone blaming me or thinking I cant do anything. So I'm doing something for myself. I'm not gonna be the depressed low life girl anymore."

"Well, were all here for you too. Call us later?"

"I promise, and thanks guys, you're the best friends anyone could ask for."

"Well, we love you , and always will."

/

Opening the front door, Will took hold of JJ's hand, leading her down the stairs, he helped her into the car, closing the door after her. Pulling up at the local resturant, Will and JJ walked inside hand in hand. As they sat down JJ looked over at Will smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just…you're the most liked guy in school, and you asked me out on a date why?"

Will let out a little laugh, reaching out his hand, he laid it on top of JJ's

"I asked you out, cos your different JJ. You don't care how you look, or how you dress, or what anyone thinks of you. You live each day. Day by day. You ignore everything that happens everyday, and just live your life. And last but not least, your you."

JJ blushed, entwining her fingers with Will's. "Yeah, well I'm glad you asked me out."

"I am too"

After dinner, they walked down onto the pier, dangling her feet over the edge, Will sat behind her, holding onto her waist so she didn't fall in.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…." JJ said looking up at him.

"Yesterday, you said. You care for me more ways than one?"

"I did…."

"What did you mean by that"

JJ smiled widely at him. "What do you think I meant."

"I'm hoping this." Will said softly pressing his lips to hers.

Smiling back, JJ lifted her hand to Will's chin, kissing him back. Pulling away, JJ bit down on her lip looking right into Will's eyes.

"So will ya be my girlfriend?" Will said moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes." she said kissing him again.

"Finally." he said, kissing her cheek, as they looked back out at the waves.

Closing her eyes, JJ took in the moment. She took everything bad out of her mind, and put in all the good stuff. She now had Will , and in only two days, he had made her feel more alive than she had felt in the last 5 years. She needed him, way more than she ever thought she would.

/

/

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review please, thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad your liking it guys, and I so so so wish everyone who is reading will review, you don't have to put who you are, I would just love to know that people are reading and reviewing, cos then I know people want more. Anyways keep the reviews coming and enjoy. **

**Chapter 4.**

As the next morning came around, JJ stood at her locker, getting strange looks from everyone, she had figured out people knew about her and Will's date but she didn't care. Looking up from her locker, she saw Will walk down the hallway, smiling a little she picked her book out of her locker placing it in her bag, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her as Will stood behind her. Closing her locker. She took hold of Will's hand, pressing her lips to hers.

"Good morning."

"Morning." she smiled back, laying her head onto his chest.

As Will, rested his arm on her waist they walked down the hallway. Will didn't care what anyone thought of him. He liked JJ a lot, and he really didn't care if certain people didn't like him dating her. They would just have to deal with it.

Stopping at the end of the hallway, Will wrapped his arms fully around JJ's waist, smiling widely at her.

"What's with the smile?"

"I'm kind of having a party tomorrow night."

JJ nodded, raising her eyebrows. "And you want me to be there?"

"Well, I was only gonna ask you but.."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you." Will kissed her again.

"Now go have fun in class."

/

Applying her lip gloss, JJ walked out into the hallway to see her mother.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"A party."

"Well be safe."

"I will, you know me mom."

"I know, sweetie. I trust you I do, but your father."

"Yeah! Well whatever I'll be home by midnight."

Walking out of the house, JJ walked over the grass hearing the loud music coming from the house, opening the door, JJ walked in closing it behind her, looking around she could already see loads of drunk teenagers, moving past them all she went into the kitchen seeing Will by the fridge. Walking over to him she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Babe hey."

"Hi…" She said looking around at everyone in the kitchen.

Will placed all the bottles down on the counter, grabbing two. He took JJ's hand leading her out into the garden.

"Sorry, it's pretty loud in there."

"It's okay." JJ smiled a little taking the bottle of beer off him

"A lot more people here than I expected."

"Yeah. Me too. Hoping my parents don't come back too early."

JJ let out a little laugh, watching as Will sat down on the bench. Sitting down in his lap JJ wrapped her arm around his neck. Smiling up at her, Will moved the long piece of hair, that had fallen onto her face behind her ear.

"Your beautiful ya know that."

JJ blushed a little, taking a sip of her beer.

"No…."

"Well you are, so don't think otherwise."

"Your such a charmer."

"Only for you." Will kissed her deeply on the lips.

Pulling away JJ bit down on her lip. "You better get back in there, before you don't have a house"

Will laughed a little, taking JJ's house leading her back inside. As the evening went on JJ, was becoming a little drunk, as she walked she started to lose her balance and walk into people, looking around her vision was getting burly. Feeling someone wrap there arms around her waist she tried to push them away.

"Let go….LET GO" she said loudly, trying to push out of the persons hold.

"Wow. JJ its me. Its Will."

Will held onto JJ, taking hold of her hand he lead her upstairs. Trying to stay steady on her feet, JJ fell little, feeling Will catch her, sitting down on the bed, JJ felt her head start to spin. Walking into the bathroom Will, placed the cup over the tap. Walking back into the bedroom. He sat down next to JJ, handing her the cup. Taking the cup, Will helped her hold it up, as she gulped it down.

"I don't feel so good."

Will put the water down, running his hands through JJ's hair. "Shh….you're a little drunk"

JJ let out a little laugh. Standing up she let go of Will's hand, walking towards his window. Following her. Will gripped her waist, standing opposite her.

"I think I better get you home."

"No…" she hit him on the arm. "I don't gonna home I wanna stay here."

"Okay okay."

Leaning forward JJ kissed Will deeply on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck.

/

Walking into his daughter's room, JJ's father placed her fresh ironed clothes down on her bed, looking around he looked up out the window, into the house next door, watching closely he saw his daughter, something he wasn't expecting. Walking out of the room. He headed into his own room, knowing in the morning he needed a word with his daughter.

Pulling away from the kiss, Will lead JJ to the bed, as she sat down he helped her take her shoes off. Pulling the covers over her.

"I'm gonna go kick everyone out, I'll be back."

"Okay…" was all JJ said before closing her eyes.

After kicking everyone out, Will was grateful some of JJ's friends had stayed behind to help him clear up. Once the house looked respectable. He made his may up to bed. Closing the door behind him. Will pulled off his shirt and jeans, climbing into bed next to JJ. Feeling her cuddle up to him. Will wrapped his arm around her.

"Will…"

"Yeah…."

"Your amazing…"

"I know, just got back to sleep okay."

JJ smiled a little, laying her hand over his bare chest, cuddling close to him. As they both fell fast asleep.

The following morning, both JJ and Will were awaken to someone entering his bedroom. Opening her eyes, JJ looked up seeing Will's father stood in the doorway.

"DAD!"

"Will. Sorry…."

Will sat up a little, running his hand through his hair, watching his father leave. He laid back down looking at JJ.

"Sorry…I didn't think they'd be home till later."

"It's okay." JJ said rubbing her temple. Sitting up she crossed her legs taking hold of Will's hand.

"How ya feeling." Will said sitting up.

"Like, my head is repeatedly bouncing off a brick wall."

Will let out a little laugh, leaning forward kissing her forehead. "Yeah, you were pretty out of it last night."

"Yeah…" JJ raised her eyebrows. Looking back at Will she gave him a little smile.

"I better be getting back, I said id be home last night."

"Well at least you weren't far." Will said winking.

Walking JJ downstairs, they saw his parents sat in the kitchen, Giving JJ a quick kiss. "Call me later."

"I will."

After JJ left he joined his parents in the kitchen.

"Is that Jennifer?"

"Yeah…urgh…"

"Way to go son."

"Not exactly the words I was expecting but thanks dad."

Walking through the front door, JJ quietly walked upstairs into her bedroom, to find her parents sat in her room.

"What happened to been home my midnight."

JJ ran her hands through her hair. "Relax mom, I was only next door."

"Well you could of call Jennifer, you had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry okay, I lost track of time!"

"I'm sure you did."

JJ placed her hand on her head, the pain was killing her, as her mother moved past her. Looking over at her father, JJ saw him eyeing her.

"What dad?"

"I saw, you with that boy last night."

"How?"

"I was bringing your ironing in, and…."

"Nothing happened."

"I'm sure it didn't."

"IT DIDN'T! I was drunk, we kissed he left me in there, until he'd cleaned up. If your so bothered why don't you go ask him!"

JJ yelled at her father, knowing it would cause more arguments over the next few days, watching as he left JJ, fell onto her bed letting out a scream. Gathering herself together, JJ walked to the bathroom, Taking some painkillers she changed into some fresh clothes. Laying down in her bed she closed her eyes, getting some more sleep hoping it would make her feel better.

Waking up, JJ heard a knock on her window. Sitting up, she saw Will leaning on the ledge, jumping up, she opened the window watching him come in.

"Are you crazy."

"Maybe a little."

JJ smiled a little sitting back down on the bed. Will sat next to her, taking hold of her hand.

"You feeling better?"

"I am now you're here."

"yeah."

"Yeah" JJ said biting down on her lip.

Seeing Will move towards her, JJ stood up walking towards her bedroom door, she turned the lock, switching up her stereo on the way. Sitting back down, she let Will cup her chin, and kiss her deeply. Returning the kiss, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened, JJ laid down on the bed, feeling Will lay next to her he pulled away.

"JJ…I don't wanna…"

"Will, were just kissing."

He smiled a little, pressing his lips back on hers, knowing he and JJ had something special that he wasn't going to let go of.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, and from all those who haven't been able to comment, glad you are all are loving this. There is lots more to come. So enjoy. **

**Chapter 5.**

Walking downstairs, JJ found the house really quiet, walking into the kitchen she saw her mother making breakfast.

"Hey, where's dad?"

"He left for work, he picked up an early shift."

JJ nodded, sitting down opposite her mother. Looking around the table to see what she wanted to eat. Picking up a slice of toast, JJ looked over at her mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was really drunk, and Will just…."

"He what?"

"He just told me to sleep, I didn't think you'd be as mad when I told you I was only next door."

"I'm not mad sweetie, I was just…I didn't know where you were and."

"Mom. I get it and I'm sorry I promise next time I will text you."

"Thank you."

Finishing up her breakfast, JJ looked through her wardrobe to find something to wear, walking around her room, she pulled the top over her head, looking up she saw Will stood near his window, raising her eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, JJ remembered she didn't close the blind, after Will had left early that morning. Once JJ was ready, she grabbed her bag heading downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going…"

"You off out with Will?"

"Yeah…."

"Okay, well let me know if your home for dinner."

"I will." she said giving her mother a little smile.

Leaving the house, she walked ove to Will's car, leaning against the door, she watched as he walked out of the house, pulling on his hoodie.

"So where are you taking me exactly?"

"See, now that's a surprise."

/

Climbing out of the car, JJ looked over the edge of the cliff, standing back she looked over at Will.

"Wow…this place, its beautiful."

"Yeah, I urgh, came across it a few months go, when I broke down."

JJ took Will's hand as he led her down the rocky hill onto the abandoned beach front. Stepping off the last rock, JJ felt the window blow her long straight hair, into her eyes, moving it away, the sleeve of her dark red hoodie fell down her arm. Looking over at Will. She followed him along the rocks, seeing a patch of flat land with big stone rocks surrounding it. Sitting down on the rock. JJ leaned her hands backwards so she didn't fall off.

"You okay?" Will asked watching her carefully "Your really quiet."

"Yeah, yeah!…I'm good I just….this place."

"I know, it's as beautiful as you."

JJ smiled, leaning her head onto Will's shoulder. Placing her fingers between his. She looked out at the view, or the sea. That she never new existed until now. Pulling out her phone, JJ pressed the camera button, lifting it up, she saw the smile on Will's phone as he took it from her, looking right at her he took the picture, then another of them pulling silly faces. As they looked through then JJ let out a laugh, feeling Will's lips on hers, as a flash went off.

Pulling away from the kiss, JJ stood up, stretching her legs she kicked off her shoes, and rolled up her jeans. "You fancy a walk?"

Nodding, Will jumped off the rock, kicking off his shoes, he rolled up his jeans to his knees, taking JJ's hand, they walked down the little patch of sand, there feet moving into the sea, as they walked along the sea front, JJ felt the cold water brush against her ankles. She jumped a little letting out a scream, seeing Will still holding her phone.

"I hate you, right now" she said moving back towards him.

"Ya know I think I might have this one as my screensaver."

JJ hit him on the arm. Smiling "Narr, I think this one." Picking up the phone, she pressed down on the button, and stood on her tip toes, pressing a kiss to Will's cheek.

As they finished there walk, JJ sat back down the rock, brushing the sand off her feet, she pulled her converse back on, looking over at Will.

"Thank you, for bringing me here, You always know how to let me escape and forget everything."

"I thought it would, and your welcome…I just…I heard the yelling yesterday in your room….and I thought, maybe I could be your escape whenever you just wanna forget it all….I'm that person."

JJ smiled widely, moving her hair once again. "Id like that."

Will smiled pressing his lips to hers once again.

"We better get going, I said id be home for dinner."

Getting out the car, JJ felt Will take hold of her hand, smiling widely, she placed her hands around the bottom of his back, leaning in close, she kissed him on the lips, pulling away, she saw her father pull up into the drive way. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at Will, kissing him once again, before slowly pulling away, there fingers still touching.

"Tag me" he said with a wink.

JJ let out a little laugh, walking up the grass following her father into the house, knowing dinner would be ready soon, walking upstairs, she took off her shoes, and ran her feet under the shower to wash away the sound. Joining her parents downstairs, JJ sat at the table seeing one of her favourite meals. Taking a sip of the water , she looked up at her father.

"Dad…."

"Yes Jennifer?"

"After dinner, can we urgh….can talk please…I think we need to talk."

Looking between his daughter and wife, Mr Jareau, saw the pleading in his daughters eyes.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Nodding, JJ carried on eating her food, hoping she would be able to figure out why her father didn't trust her, or why he hated her.

/

Watching as the files uploaded onto her web page, JJ looked through the pictures smiling, as she tagged Will. She changed the one of them, both smiling at each other as her profile picture, hearing a knock at her door, JJ turned in her chair, seeing her father in the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" JJ said giving him a little smile.

Walking into the room, Mr Jareau, leant on the edge of JJ's desk, seeing the pictures on her computer.

"You urmm, have a good day?"

"Yeah, yeah…" JJ said nodding, looking back at the screen, lowering the page.

"Look dad, urm…."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I keep lashing out at you, I just…."

"You can trust me daddy…..I don't"

"I know. I just…I don't want you to end up like your brother or your….."

Taking a deep breath, JJ looked down at her hands then back up at her father. "I'm not dad!. I'm nothing like them. I have good grades, I'll be getting a scholarship at the end of the year."

"I know, sweetie I do, it's just….you're my little girl and…."

JJ nodded, gulping down a breath. "Look I know things have been rough between us over the last few years but….can't we just move on and….be like we used to be?"

"Because you're my baby girl, I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking…." JJ said looking right at her father.

"Okay. Well you better, wash up, you've got school tomorrow."

JJ nodded, letting out a little laugh, watching as her father left. JJ ran her hand through her hair biting down on her lip. She knew she had a lot of hope for her and her father fixing there relationship and she hoped they would be able too.

/

**So what did you think of chapter 5? Let me know in a review, or if you cant review, on twitter and tumblr. Thanks all :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

As the few months went by JJ and Will, were really falling for each other, JJ was completely, in love with him. Even though she still had to tell him. She wanted the moment to last. And she could tell Will felt the same way about her.

Leaving the locker rooms, JJ threw her bag over her shoulder, walking through the door, JJ saw Will stood waiting for her. Smiling she walked towards him.

"Hi…."

"Hey, you were great out there."

JJ smiled, watching as Will took her bag off her, placing It on his own shoulder. Wrapping her arm around his waist, they walked away from the pitch.

"Hey your still going tonight right?" Will said looking down at JJ.

"Yeah… but I'm not drinking, drug tests and all that are In a few weeks."

Will nodded, kissing her head. "I'm all good with that, your driving then."

JJ smiled, taking Will's keys out of his pockets. "Then I better, get my practice in."

Will let out a little cocky grin, throwing her bag into the boot, as he got into the passenger seat.

Walking down the path, JJ got into the passenger seat, letting Will drive to the party, knowing he would get them there fast, taking his hand as they walked inside, JJ could tell this was gonna be a wild party. Following Will, into the kitchen he saw the bottle of waters on the side, picking one up, he picked up two cups and a beer from the side, opening the water he poured it into a glass handing it to JJ.

Walking into the living area where all the teenagers were stood, JJ found her best friends, walking over to them, she felt Will grip her waist. Looking up at him, she heard some voices from the other side of the room.

"Go."

"You sure, cos I don't wanna…"

"Will, there your friends, go."

Smiling he pecked on the lips, going over to his team mates.

As the night went on, JJ found herself having a good time with her friends, trying to find her way back to the kitchen, JJ felt her head go a bit dizzy, leaning onto the wall. She closed her eyes before opening them again, seeing everything go burly. Stepping forward, she fell to the floor hitting her head.

As a crowed gathered, everything went silent, Will and his friends walked through the kitchen seeing everyone gathered around, pushing past everyone, Will saw JJ, passed out on the floor, a big cut on her head. Bending down he lifted her head onto his knees, checking her pulse.

"Someone call 911!"

"JJ can you hear me…."

/

Following the gurney, through the emetgancy doors, Will, let go of JJ's hand seeing his mom.

"Will!"..

"Mom…is she okay. I just…"

"Will, clam down and come with me."

Will nodded following his mom, as the doctors, lead JJ, into a treating room. Watching through the window, he watched as his mother checked over JJ, hooking her up to a machine. And taking blood samples. Turning around he watched his mother walk over to him.

"Will, What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Will, ran a hand through his hair. "We…we were at a party, and she was fine…. She wasn't even drinking…then….then I found her on the floor and her head was cut open and she wasn't …she wasn't moving…"

Will looked at his mother, tears forming in his eyes. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he bushed them away.

"I'm gonna run some tests, and call her parents."

"Mom…"

"I have too, its policy. You can wait with her, she's stable for now, so make sure she gets some sleep."

Will nodded, watching as he mother went off. Walking into the room. He saw JJ hooked up to the machines. Leaning over the bed, he saw her open her eyes.

"Will…." she said in a whisper.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here, just get some sleep okay…"

JJ nodded, "Will you lay with me?"

Will climbed on the bed next to JJ, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He watched as she spelt, knowing it wouldn't be long until her parents showed up and blamed him for everything.

As Will stroked his girlfriends hair, he heard voices from outside the room, looking up he saw his mother and JJ's parents, when they entered the room, taking hold of JJ's hand, he felt her relax more in her sleep.

"Will…"

"Look Mr and Mrs Jareau, You need to know, known of this was JJ or myself fault."

"Then why is my daughter laid in a hospital bed, and your totally fine."

Will looked at his mother, seeing the uneasy look on her face.

"Mr Jareau… I ran some tests, and that's they showed that Jennifer was drugged."

Will, let out a breath, looking down at his girlfriend.

"The test also show that she had consumed no alcohol only H2o….and she always cut her head open, I'm keeping her hear overnight. She's dehydrated and I wanna make sure she hasn't got a concussion. "

JJ shifted in her sleep opening a eyes a little. "Will.."

Will looked away from his mother, and JJ's parents, hearing her voice.

"Shh…babe I'm right, okay…"

"Everywhere hurts."

"I know." Will watched as she sat up a little, opening her eyes.

"Wha…t what happened?" JJ said looking around the room. Noticing she was in the hospital

"JJ, can you remember what happened?"

Nodding, JJ looked at Will's mom and her parents then up at Will. "I …..I was going back to find Will, to see if he wanted to head out….and then…I went really dizzy, and I couldn't see."

Will kissed her forehead, taking hold of her hand.

"I…I was so scared, I tried to closing my eyes again, and then…everything was burly and …"

"Shhh, it's okay, JJ your okay."

"Jennifer."

"Mom…." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"I wanna go home."

"You can't not till tomorrow sweetie."

"Get some rest, I'll be by to check on you later."

JJ nodded, at Will's mom, looking up at Will. "Sorry if I scared you."

"I'm glad your okay. Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

JJ smiled, feeling him peck her lips. Leaving her alone with her parents.

Walking into the house, Will ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him, sitting on the edge of his bed, he ran his hands through his hair. Processing everything that had gone on. Looking up at his bedside table, he saw the photo frame of him and JJ kissing on the abandoned beach. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone.

_**I'm guessing your parents want you to stay away from me, but we both know that's not gonna happen. Let me know when you wanna escape, and I'll be at your window. Will xx**_

Laying in her hospital bed, JJ was wide, awake watching her parents sleep, hearing her phone buzz. He picked it up reading the text. Smiling a little. She replied.

_**Be there tomorrow, and you'll get to me all day. Xo**_

Closing his phone, Will, smiled a little knowing things were gonna be okay, and JJ was going to be okay.

/

Shooting the car door behind her, JJ walked up the stairs to house, ignoring the whining between her parents, sitting down on her bed, she took a moment, to control her feelings. Standing up, she took a shower, and putting on some fresh clothes. Sitting at the top of the stairs, she stood listening to her parents, argue about what had happened, and how if she was more careful she wouldn't of been drugged.

Standing up JJ bolted down the stairs, and out the front door. Slamming it behind her, she walked down the stairs and along the street, seeing Will talking with his mom by her car.

"JJ!"

Looking up, JJ wiped her tears away. She was freezing cold, and only had a vest on. Taking off his hoodie, Will wrapped it around his girlfriend leading her inside. Sitting down on the bed, JJ pulled the hoodie over her arms.

"What happened?"

"They blamed me for getting drugged."

Will took a deep breath, holding her hand. "Guess you need that escape huh?"

"Right now, anywhere away from here."

"Lets go."

Will took hold of JJ's hand, grabbing his other hoodie, leading JJ out the house, driving away from there houses, until he found somewhere, neither of there parents would find them.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming.**

**Chapter 7.**

Standing in the middle of the living room, JJ stood between her parents watching another fight start.

"SHE'S 17 YEARS OLD, SHE SHOULDN'T BE OUT PARTYING AT ALL HOURS, SNEAKING OUT OF HER ROOM. TO SEE A BOY!"

"THEN WHAT SHOULD SHE BE DOING, SAT READING THE BIBLE."

JJ bit down on her lip, staring at her parents. "YOUR BOTH HYPOCRITES!"

Turning around to there daughter, they both stared. "Jennifer."

"NO! No, Don't Jennifer me!. All the time, all you do is yell at one another about me and what I've done wrong. And frankly I cant see what I've actually done wrong. I go to school. I go to work. I go to soccer and I have a boyfriend!"

"And one of them shouldn't be in there."

Letting out a laugh JJ shuck her head. "Right, cos when you were my age , you kept in your pants."

JJ threw her hands in the air, walking towards the front door. Slamming the front door, JJ sat down on the step on the porch, she was sick of hearing her parents argue. It happened everyday now, and she was sick of it. Looking up, she looked at the house next door, seeing Will washing his car. She saw hi give her a nod. Standing up, JJ placed her hands in her pockets walking towards him.

"Hey stranger." he said smiling.

"Hi" I said giving him a soft smile.

JJ saw the look he was giving her, she watched as he placed the sponge back into the bucket drying his hands, he opened his arms. walking towards him, JJ kept her hands in her pockets, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"Babe….."

"Can we go inside?"

Will nodded, taking hold of JJ's hand leading her inside his house, reaching his bedroom, JJ sat down on the bed, Will sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder. Placing her hand into his spare hand.

"They fighting again."

Will kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. "Still about you?"

JJ let out a little laugh, looking right at Will. "There always fighting about me, and how everything is my fault."

"Hey….Don't do that….okay! Nothing is your fault ya hear me!. You are amazing, beautiful. Strong girl. And if your parents took a moment, to look and listen to you. They would know that."

JJ let out a little smile "What did I do to deserve you."

"You were you." Will said kissing her deeply on the lips.

Kissing back JJ, pulled away biting down on her lip. She moved closer to Will, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him again. As the kiss deepened, JJ, laid out on the bed, running her fingers through Will's hair.

"JJ…." Will said panting for air.

"Don't stop." JJ said looking at him, leaning on her elbows.

"Hold on."

JJ watched as Will stood up, closing his blind and curtains, and locking his door. Smiling widely, she watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. Laying back down, Will leant over JJ, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled pulling Will towards her.

Kissing her back, Will ran his hands down JJ's body, removing his own and her clothes, pulling there bodies under the covers, Will grabbed a condom, moving himself inside of JJ. Locking fingers they moved in time together, feeling each other properly for the first time.

Will leaned on his elbow, watching as JJ spelt, next to him. Tracing his finger along her chin, he watched as she slowly woke up.

"Hi…" she said a sleepy voice.

"Hi there." Will smiled moving a little closer to her.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 4." Will said, laying back down.

JJ let out a little laugh, turning her body towards Will's. biting down on her lip. She watched as Will, traced her skin with his fingers.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Been so amazing through all of this."

"Like I told you, I love you, and I'm your escape"

JJ smiled widely pressing her lips to Will's. laying her head on his bare, chest. She ran her finger along his hard abs just under his nipple. As Will wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"You up for another round."

JJ let out a little laugh, nodding at Will, as he rolled her over, letting out a laugh, JJ locked her hand between Will's kissing him deeply.

/

Walking back into the house, JJ walked into the kitchen opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water. Turning around as she took a sip, she saw her father stood in the hallway.

"Can we talk"

"I guess." JJ said putting the bottle down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Earlier, it….it….we were all out of order."

JJ bit down on her lip, so she didn't say anything she would regret.

"I guess, I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

JJ nodded, letting out a breath she finally spoke.

"Why do you blame me?"

"What you mean?"

"For, Chloe's death, why do you blame me?"

"Jennifer" Her father said, not sure what to say. "I…I don't"

"Then, why do you always act like you do." Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I don't blame you Jennifer, I would never blame you for that…I just I don't want you to get in any of the trouble your sister did…."

"Cos I'm the age she was when she…"

"Yes."

Nodding, JJ bit away her tears away.

"I just don't want you going around and dating hundreds of boys, and giving them your woman hood, without knowing how you truly feel about them."

Pushing her lips together, JJ ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah well, it's kinda too late for that dad."

His eyes grew wider not quit sure what to say.. "You…."

"With Will…yeah…and don't…I love him, I know I do, and I don't regret it." JJ said looking right at her father.

Nodding, he ran his hand over his head. "I guess you really can look after yourself."

"Yes, I can dad, and if you and mom, stopped yelling at each other, and me…for longer than a day, you'd see that."

"There's not much more I can say is there?"

"No, but don't tell mom, I'm pretty sure, she wanted to have the chat with me" JJ said raising her eyebrows.

"I'll let her figure it out herself, just no doing, the doing in my house."

"Sure." JJ said biting down on her lip.

Walking towards her father, she let him hug her for the first time, since she could remember.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie,"

/

**What did you think? Let me know, just write in the big box below :D and yes the first chapter, was put in there, which now the story will conclude after the events of the first chapter, as the last 5 chapters were leading up to it . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

As she kicked the ball forward, JJ stood still watching as it slid into the back of the net. Yelling loudly JJ felt, half her team jump on her, as she fell to the floor, she could see the whole team, and everyone in the stands run towards to pitch, as they moved off her, JJ stood up, moving her hair out of her face. She did it. She scored the wining game. They were in the finale.

Looking around JJ, watched as Will and her friend ran towards her, hugging them all. She wrapped her arms around her waist, turning her around in his hold.

"I think, that was the best goal I've ever seen."

"Well what can I say." JJ raised her eyebrows, smiling at Will.

After getting a quick shower, JJ changed into her clothes, standing at the mirror she finished applying her make up, and let down her hair, ruffling her fingers through the waves.

"Damn, you look hot with your hair."

JJ turned round on her heel seeing Will, leaning against some of the lockers.

"What are you doing in here, if you get court."

"Good, job I wont then isn't it."

JJ smiled, standing still as Will walked over to her. Placing his hands down onto the frame of the skin. Lifting her hands slowly, JJ placed them onto Will's chest.

"So you ready to get out of here. And celebrate?"

"mmm… not just yet." She said, leaning her head towards his, pressing her lips against his

Kissing her back, Will pulled away, pecking her lips every couple of seconds. "I don't think you should drunk tonight."

"Why" JJ said, her lips touching his "In case you take advantage of me?" she kissed him again.

"Yeah!"

"Never gonna happen." JJ smiled pulling away. "I trust you, and if it happens it happens, but I'm prepared."

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend is right here, and in the mood. To spend all night with her boyfriend."

"Then I'm gonna shut up."

/

Arriving at the party, JJ went in ahead, grabbing herself and Will a couple of beers, picking up the bottles, she started making her way out of the door, when someone stopped her.

"Oh hey JJ, that for me."

Rolling her eyes, JJ took in a deep breath "This would never be for you Mike, now get lost."

"Wow someone's touchy tonight."

JJ stood still, hoping Will would walk in any minute, knowing how these guys wouldn't take no for an answer. Stepping backwards, JJ leaned against the wall. Seeing Mike move towards her.

"C'mon JJ. You gotta be done with Will by now, there's only so much pleasure you can get from a guy."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Mike." Will said standing next to him.

JJ stayed still watching as Will pushed him away. Walking towards him she let him take the beer.

"You okay?"

Nodding JJ, laid her head onto Will's chest, as they walked out into the garden. Sitting down on the ground. Will took the jacket he had in his other hand, wrapping it around JJ. It had become her hoodie.

"JJ…."

"Why do they think…."

"Hey, shh…okay, your not like all the other girls who just go around with every guy in school."

"They all think I am."

"Well you've done a good job of showing them different. "

Taking a sip of her beer, JJ looked up at Will giving him a soft smile.

"You wanna get out of here? Go for a drive somewhere."

JJ nodded, pulling the hoodie over her arms. She took hold of Will's hand on the way out she said by to Emily and Derek, explaining what was going on and that she'd meet up with them tomorrow.

As the car stopped JJ new exactly where they were. Stepping out the car, she followed her arms over her chest feeling the cold breeze, looking up at Will she saw him gathering some things from the boot.

"You planned this?"

"Sort of maybe."

JJ smiled, taking one of the bags off Will, making her way down onto beach. As they sat on the blankets, Will sat behind JJ, wrapping another blanket over them to keep them both warm. Lifting her head that was leaning on his chest, JJ looked up at Will.

"What Ya thinking about?"

"What I said earlier."

Smiling widely, Will tightened his grip around his girlfriend, kissing her deeply on the lips. As the kiss deepened, JJ moved out of Will's embrace so she was sat in his lap. Wrapping his arms around the bottom of her back. Will leaned to the side, both of them falling flat onto the blanket. Smiling widely, he picked up the blanket throwing it over both of them. Knowing he was glad he brought them out here.

Drawing circles onto Will's chest, JJ looked up at him, feeling a shiver down her spine.

"You okay?"

"I'm cold."

Will nodded, letting go of her, glad they had already, put there underwear on he passed her, her jeans and top watching as she stood up sliding them on. Once they were both dressed, Will took hold of JJ's hands Pulling her into his lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too." JJ said pushing her lips together.

/

Sitting down in the kicthen, JJ turned on the light, making two cups of hot chocolate. Making there way into her bedroom, JJ sat down in the middle of the bed wrapping her hands around the cup.

"Your parents still away?"

"Yeah, there at my aunts."

Will nodded, leaning against the bed frame, seeing JJ let out a yawn he knew she was exhausted.

"I think, someone needs some sleep."

"I could do with a cuddle."

After they both changed, JJ laid next to Will, pulling the covers over her. Laying her head onto his ribs, she felt his fingers, run through her hair, as she fell asleep.

Walking quietly into the house, Mr Jareau, walked quietly up the stairs, opening the door to his daughters, room. He saw her sound asleep, in her boyfriends arms. Closing the door, he walked into his own room, seeing his wife in bed.

"We've got company."

"Remind me to ban, no boys while were away."

"Let her off, will ya, there clothed."

"they better be. I'm not having my 17 year old daughter getting knocked up."

"Then, you better go and have the talk with her, and soon"

/

**I know it was a crap ending to that chapter, but there's still lots more to come. I wont be updating till either Sunday night or Monday. As I have work this weekend. But anyways review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I'm only just updating been working all weekend and had writers block . But anyways here's the latest chapter. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 9. **

Hearing a knock on her door, JJ looked up seeing her mother, walking into her room. Turning off her speakers, JJ looked up at her mother, seeing the look on her face.

"What?…."

"We need to talk."

JJ nodded, raising her eyebrow. Sitting up crossing her legs. She watched as her mother sat down next to her.

"What you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, I kinda think you know."

Taking a deep breath, JJ let out a uneasy laugh. "Mom."

"Look JJ, I know you and Will are getting to that stage, where….well…"

Biting down onto her lip, JJ new exactly where this was going, and knew there was no way to stop it

"MOM!"

"Oh c'mon. Jennifer, I know you've been having them feelings and thoughts about him."

"WOW!"

"Look all I'm saying is, don't rush into things, or feel pressured into doing them. Go at your own pace, and make sure your ready for that, cos once its gone its gone."

JJ didn't know what to say or, do. Biting down onto her bottom lip. JJ nodded at her mother.

"Your right!…and don't worry I won't."

"You okay?"

"Yeah….I'm fine, I wasn't, really expecting this but…"

"Jen, you don't have to make it feel awkward, I know how weird it is to have this talk…but with you staying at Will's and him staying here a lot….things can happen."

"OKAY! MOM!…I get it, okay. Make sure I'm ready before I do anything and that he's the right guy."

"Exactly. "

JJ gave her mother a small smile. "I kinda gotta go meet Will, so can we maybe, or maybe not continue this convocation later."

Nodding, her mother got up leaving JJ alone, running a hand through her hair, JJ took a deep breath, grabbing her bag, she headed out the door, passing her father, she wide her eyes, hoping he got the point. Feeling his arm stop her JJ turned around.

"She….she doesn't know." giving her father a uneasy look, JJ bolted out the house.

Walking into the café, JJ, was glad to see Will, sat waiting for her, sitting down, she gave him a small smile, taking a slow breath.

"You okay?" Will asked, seeing the look on her face.

Nodding JJ looked up at Will…. "I'm good, urgh, can we grab a milkshake and go for a walk?" JJ said looking at Will.

Nodding will stood up, walking over to the counter, her ordered two vanilla milkshakes, taking JJ's hand, as they walked down the street, taking a large sip of her milkshake JJ looked up at Will.

"I think I just had to the talk with my mom." JJ said looking forward.

Will looked down at his girlfriend seeing the serious look on her face. "What….what did you say?"

"Nothing. Well nothing she didn't wanna hear anyway."

Will nodded, taking a sip of his drink, letting out a breath he pulled JJ closer to him.

"So she doesn't know, that were…."

"Nope…she thinks were at that stage where ya know…." JJ looked right at Will. "Where we have dirty thoughts."

Will let out a little laugh, stopping, as they came to the bench in the park. Sitting down , he looked at JJ. "I still have those"

JJ smirked, looking right at Will, giving him a soft smile. Pushing her hair behind her ear, JJ, stood up sitting onto Will's lap, dangling her legs off the bench.

"You think I should tell her?"

"JJ. She's your mom. And I'm guessing with the way you reacted as soon as you walk through the door she's gonna know."

JJ sighed, shaking her head, biting down onto her lip. "I hope she doesn't kill you."

"Well your dad hasn't… not yet anyway."

JJ smiled leaning her head onto Will's, slowly pressing her lips onto his.

/

Walking around the kitchen, JJ's mother looked in every draw and cubaord, "Do we have any pain killers anywhere in this house?"

"Jen has some in one of her draws"

Walking into her daughters room. She walked over to her bedside table remembering she sometimes kept her pain killers in there, opening the draw, she moved everything around, finding the box she pulled it out, knocking another box over in the process, pulling out both boxes, she found a half open box of condoms.

Walking into the house, JJ laughed as Will, tickled her sides, walking in the kitchen, she saw her mother sat at the dining table staring at a box, looking over at her father, she saw him giving her a signal.

"What's going on?" JJ said with a little laughter in her voice.

"Both of you sit."

JJ and Will both looked at each other, before walking towards the table, as they sat down, JJ saw the box, looking over at Will perching her lips together.

"Mom….I swear I was gonna tell you…."

"But you didn't?"

"You….you were so frilled this morning, and court me off guard "

"Jennifer…"

"I'm sorry okay….dad new why didn't he tell you!"

Biting down onto her lip. JJ looked between her parents.

"YOU KNEW!"

"Yes, well I only no about the one time…..so…."

"How many times?"

Will looked at JJ, seeing she was lost for words.

"Only a few times mam I swear."

"Mom, why are you so mad about this….it's just sex….I mean okay. I get what you said this morning….but I trust Will… he's been there for me through everything lately, Everytime you two didn't listen, Will was there. I love him and I don't take anything we've done back."

"Jennifer I'm not mad, at either of you…I just..I just want you to know the risks of…"

"We know….Look Mr and Mrs Jareau, neither one of us, want any of them risks. We take all the precautions, we use protection and JJ's on the pill."

"You are?"

"Yeah…so stop worrying okay…please…your starting to weird me out."

/

After a very unusual convocation with her parents. JJ closed her bedroom door, watching Will walk around.

"So…..now what?"

"We be careful when there home." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"mmm, guess I need to start controlling myself?"

"Yes!….especially since you lied to them."

"I said a few, she never questioned it."

JJ let out a little laugh, walking towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head onto his.

"Can we forgot, all this just happened."

"You feeling embarrassed?"

"Just a little."

Will smiled, stroking JJ's hair. Kissing her softly. "That I can do."

/

**Okay I know this chapter was a bit rubbish, my idea didn't really work, but I've got a really good one for the next chapter, so stay tuned please. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update been a bit busy with work etc, anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10. **

Walking down the school hallway with Emily and Reid, looking around JJ saw the signs, she didn't really wanna see.

"Great…"

"Oh c'mon JJ, its just prom.."

"Prom. !"

"Emily JJ's right, you know how much she avoids these things."

"Yeah, but, now you have a reason to go."

JJ slanted her head looking at her best friend. "Please don't make me go."

"Oh, I'm not gonna make you, but you can't say no to your boyfriend, so good luck."

Taking a deep breath, JJ followed her friends into the classroom, seeing the rest of there friends all gathered around.

"What you all talking about?" Emily said sitting in front of Derek.

JJ sat in her seat, next to Will, giving him a little smile.

"Oh, just on about prom." Derek said, giving Emily a wink.

Emily eyed Derek, hoping he'd understand. Turning his head, he looked around at JJ.

"Oh, yeah…sorry I…I forgot, you…"

"It's fine Derek really."

Watching the interaction, between his friends, Will could see how un easy JJ looked, knowing he would have to question her on it later.

Walking out into the courtyard, JJ stopped hearing someone calling her name, turning around she saw Will, running towards her. As he stopped, she looked right at him.

"You leavin' without saying goodbye?"

JJ sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Sorry…I just…"

"JJ…what's going on with you?"

"Nothing…just…."

Letting out a sigh, JJ looked right at her boyfriend. Sitting down at the table next to her, JJ threw her bag down onto the table, watching as Will sat down next to her.

"JJ…"

"I DON'T DO PROM OKAY!"

"Wha…t what you mean?"

"I mean, my sister…..she…she never got to go to her prom, and my parents were so excited for her, and then…"

Running his hands through his hair, Will looked round at JJ. "I'm sorry I didn't.."

"It's okay, I just….if it important to you I'll go."

"JJ…"

"NO!…"

"Okay, I wanna go, but only cos I wanna see my girl, looking amazing all dressed up."

JJ let out a little smile, looking right into Will's eyes, "Then you got yourself a date."

/

Walking into her bedroom, JJ found her mother sat on her bed, holding a box, hanging her bag and coat up on the hook on her door, JJ walked towards the bed.

"Hey sweetie how was work?"

"Same as usual, what's going on?"

"We urmm…we got you something."

JJ sat down on the bed, looking down at her mother, reading the name on the box JJ, looked up at her mother.

"MOM!…I can't not…"

"Don't worry, it's not we had to take that back, we needed the money for the funeral"

Nodding JJ, bit down onto her bottom lip, JJ watched as her mother, lifted the box , looking inside,JJ didn't know what to say.

"You like it?"

"Yeah…."

"Why don't you try It on and if you don't like it, we can get you another one."

JJ smiled a little tracing her fingers over the fabric of the dress.

/

Standing in front of the mirror, JJ made sure her hair and make up looked up, before stepping into her heels, looking round at her mother, she found her standing in the door way.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom, for all of this."

"Your welcome, sweetie, now get your but out into the garden, everyone is waiting."

Nodding, JJ picked up her clutch bag, wrapping the strap around her hand, heading down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen, seeing all her friends and there parents waiting In the garden, looking forward she saw Will, pacing up and down. Smiling to herself, she stepped out into the garden, seeing everyone staring at her.

"Wow….you weren't kidding!" Morgan said looking at Emily.

Will smiled to himself, staring at his girlfriend, he couldn't believe how amazing she looked in the dress.

JJ was wearing a short dress, that puffed out a little a the bottom, it was baby pink and strapless at the top covered in diamonds, and then white at the bottom, with a netting fabric that also had diamonds on it, her hair was tied up, into a bun with all curls, as two strands were down curled. She had a white gold necklace around her neck, that had a single diamond in it, with a bracelet on her right hand to match. Her heels matched the colour of her dress, they were high with a thin heel. Her make up was simple, mascara, pink eye shadow eyeliner and a light pink lipstick.

Taking hold of his hand, JJ stepped onto the grass, taking in how handsome Will looked in a suit.

He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt with a pink tie that matched her dress, and a lilly petal in his pocket which also matched.

Looking down at his other hand, JJ smiled seeing the box with the corsage, as Will opened the box, he placed the Lilly corsage onto her left hand, it matched the colours of her dress perfectly, it even had a few diamonds on the seems of the petals.

"You look, amazing" Will said, pulling her close.

"So do you."

Pressing his lips to hers, JJ looked round at her friends, gathering around them, she took a quick glance, at all there parents seeing them with there cameras.

"Looks, like we get to put on our smiles now." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, well if we all looked as good as you we wouldn't mind." Penelope said.

Everyone laughed gathering together as all there parents took what seemed like hundreds of pictures.

As they gathered into the limo, all everyone could see was flashing lights from all there cameras, JJ had to admit she was having a great time, and glad she agreed to go.

As they entered the building, the group of friends found a table to sit at, after they eaten, they all made there way onto the dance floor, all gathering around each other, they danced to the upbeat music, as the slow music started, JJ took hold of Will's hand as he pulled her towards him, wrapping her arm around his neck, she moved at the same pace, looking up at Will, JJ let out a big smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed for a few seconds pulling away looking around JJ, saw everyone was dancing with someone, even Spence, smiling to herself, she laid her head onto Will's shoulder.

As they all gathered back to there tables waiting for prom queen and king to be announced. Stepping up onto the floor, Morgan took hold of Emily's hand, looking over at there table they saw there friends cheering.

"I'm so glad that's not us." JJ said looking at Will.

"Yeah, I knew how much you'd hate it, so I made sure everyone voted for them." Will said with a wink.

/

After everyone had changed they made there way to the after party, walking through the house, JJ looked around for Will, finding him, she took the spare drink from his hand.

"What took you ladies so long?"

"Do you know, how hard it is to get in and out of them dresses?"

"No…" Will said raising his eyebrows.

"Right answer."

Heading too a quiet part of the house, JJ took hold of Will's hand as she leaned against the wall.

"You really did look amazing tonight."

JJ smiled biting down onto her lip. "Thanks."

"I just…."

"Keep them thoughts to yourself babe."

"I know but damn…"

Smiling, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing him back JJ, wrapped her arms around his neck, as the kiss deepened.

"That's all I've wanted to do all night."

"Then get me out of here and you can."

Walking into Will's bedroom, JJ let out a little laugh, as Will wrapped his arms around her waist, moving them towards the bed, landing on the bed, JJ let out a little scream, Feeling Will's lips on hers.

She knew, tonight was one of them nights she would never forgot, but everytime she was with Will and something special happened, she would never forgot them, any of them.

/

**Got the prom idea, from my own prom, and I know, English and American proms are totally different, makes me think of mine. Anyways what did you think? Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, ideas would be great, cos I've got that many stories on the go, I got seriously writers block. So yeah ideas for any of my stories, would be very helpful thanks all. **

**Chapter 11.**

Walking down the empty school building, JJ slid down to the floor, against the lockers, finding herself alone for the first time in the school year. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the lockers, feeling someone next to her. Opening her eyes, she moved her head, seeing Will. Taking hold of her hand, she smiled.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to some alone time."

"It's okay…."

JJ leaned her head onto Will's shoulder. "Well, we still got another year left."

"Yeah, but the final year with you, is all I've ever wanted."

Smiling a little, JJ wrapped her arm around Will's listening to his heart beat. "Really?"

"Yeah….I guess since you walked into the middle school that day, in them denim shorts and that pink vest with your hair tied up, I new I had a crush on you."

JJ smiled widely pulling away from Will, seeing his eyes sparkle. "I have too admit, I always liked you too."

"if only id of asked you out years ago?"

JJ smiled, pecking his lips. "You fancy going somewhere?"

"Anywhere with you, yes."

Walking out of the school building, JJ walked hand in hand with Will, climbing into the car, she sat with her legs up, watching as Will drove them to there secret place. Climbing down the rocks, JJ jumped onto Will's back as he piggybacked her down the beach. Falling to the ground, Will landed on top of JJ, as they both laughed. Running his fingers across her cheek Will smiled widely.

"You are seriously too beautiful"

JJ blushed biting down onto her lip. "You keep saying that. So it must be true."

Will smiled, pressing his lips to hers. As they sat up, JJ sat in front of Will, his arms locked around her waist, keeping her warm.

"So, urmm me and the guys were talking."

"Yeah..what about?"

"We were thinking, maybe we could all go away for the summer."

"Where?"

"We duno yet, just somewhere we can all relax and have a good time."

"That sounds like a good idea"

/

Carrying her suitcase down the steps, JJ walked into the living room, seeing her mother watching TV. Sitting down on the sofa, JJ brought her legs up to her knees.

"You all packed?"

"Yeah….just waiting to be picked up."

"You not gonna go wait with Will?"

"No…wanted to see my mom before I go."

"Well, thank you, nice to spend time with you too."

JJ smiled, looking over at her mom. "Your not worried are you?"

"What seven 17 year olds and 14 year old going to Florida?….oh no especially since none of you can drink."

JJ nodded looking at her mother " Don't worry, where going for the theme parks only."

"I'm sure you are…but seriously, Jennifer, make sure you always in pairs and don't go anywhere by yourself."

"I know mom, and trust me, none of us will be left alone at any point."

Hearing a car beep outside, JJ looked out the window, seeing Morgan's jeep. Standing up, she hugged her mother. Grabbing her jacket, bag and suitcase.

"I'll call you later."

Walking out the house, JJ carried her stuff down the steps, handing her suitcase over to Derek. Seeing Will walking towards them, she gave him a soft smile climbing into the jeep next to Emily. Watching as the guys got into the front.

"So everybody ready for this road trip?"

"YES!"

/

Stopping at a dinner a few hours later, everyone climbed out of the car, heading into the dinner, sitting in the big booth, JJ sat next to Will, leaning her leg against his. Taking out the menu JJ looked through, seeing what she fancied to ear, looking up at Will, she gave him a little smile.

"You want the burger?"

"Yeah."

As the guys went to order, Emily looked around at JJ.

"Everything okay between you and Will?"

JJ, looked at her friends, raising her eyebrow. "Yeah…..everything's fine why?"

"You…just seem distant"

"No….I'm just….things are great really…..there just….moving fast."

"Well….least you got 10 days to see how fast they will go."

Smiling at her friends JJ, looked up seeing the guys heading back to the table. As Will sat down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….I'm just tried.."

As the middle of the night came, they finally reached there first pit stop for the night, opening the door to there room, JJ wheeled her suitcase inside. Turning on the light, she watched as Will locked the door walking towards her. As he stopped in front of her, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are really quiet today."

Laying her head onto Will's shoulder JJ let out a breath. "I'm sorry…I just…."

"Hey…you can tell me anything you know that right?" Will said lifting her chin.

Nodding, JJ gulped down a breath.. "Things between us…..there going fast…really fast."

"Yeah…."

"I don't know how to do this….I love you I do…I just…"

"Wanna slow things down again?"

Nodding, JJ looked away from Will. Brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Okay…"

"Really?"

"JJ, I love you I do, and I know you love me, and I know this is scary, it's my first proper relationship too, and I've got a feeling its gonna last for a long time….or I hope it does. So if that means slowing it down….then I'll do it."

Smiling JJ, pressed her lips to Will's cheek, wrapping her arms around his back. Laying her head onto the middle of his chest.

"Thank you."

Kissing the top of her head, Will placed his on top of hers.

"Your welcome, how about we get some sleep, we got a long day of travelling tomorrow."

Changing into there night clothes, JJ cuddled up next to Will in the bed, falling asleep in his arms, she didn't know why she was so scared asking him to slow things down, but she knew he wasn't going anywhere, and that he would always be there for her.

/

**Sorry it was short. Really need ideas so if you have any inbox me, tweet me or tumblr me thanks guys. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Walking round, the theme park JJ held onto the popcorn tub, throwing it into her mouth, as the group walked around deciding which rides to go on. Taking hold of Will's hand, they all looked up at one of the rides hearing the screaming.

"You guys are crazy."

"No, JJ your just a chicken."

"Hey!…I don't like heights."

"It's okay, you don't have to go on anything you don't want too." Will whispered into her ear.

Turning to face him, JJ smiled a little squeezing his hand.

"We'll be here waiting."

JJ and Spencer sat down on the bench, looking after everyone's bags, as he headed round to the Hulk ride. Looking around JJ saw Spencer was zoned out.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm, I've just never been too a theme park."

JJ gave him a little smile. "Well, I'm not much of a person for rides, but there still rides."

"Yeah….so I know we haven't had a proper catch up in a while, and I'm sorry for that Spence."

"It's okay JJ….You've been busy with Will and I've been busy looking after my mom."

"It's not I neglected you…and I shouldn't have."

"Well, I never thought you neglected me. JJ…you, we just grew apart but your still my best friend."

"Your still mine too."

Looking up at the ride JJ and Spencer could hear loud screams.

"Well, I think Emily's enjoying herself." Spencer said letting out a laugh.

"Yeah…" JJ said laughing.

As they left the ride, Will and Penelope couldn't help but laugh at Emily, who was still all red from screaming.

"You enjoy yourself Em?"

JJ laughed again, passing everyone there bags.

"So where we going now?"

"Well, who's up from some not as big rides?"

"I'm up for that." JJ said smiling.

/

Walking a little bit behind the group, JJ felt Will's hand slip into hers. Letting out a breath JJ looked up at him.

"You okay back here?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"You wanna share or, you gonna keep It locked up in that amazing head of yours."

JJ let out a little laugh, laying her head onto Will's chest.

"I just….its nice been here with all of you…away from everything back home."

"Yeah, it was a pretty good idea wasn't it."

"Yeah." JJ smiled.

"So, you wanna divert from the group and head back?"

"That depends, what you have in mind?" JJ said raising her eyebrow.

Stopping Will, pulled JJ towards him pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmmm, yeah okay lets go."

Catching up to the rest of the group, they said there goodbyes heading back to there room. Opening the door, JJ walked in, throwing her bag down, she walked into the living area.

"So remind me again what you wanted to do."

Will smiled, walking towards JJ, pulling him towards her, cupping her cheek. JJ smiled widely, wrapping her arm around his neck. Moving his lips onto hers Will, pulled her closer, pulling on her hair. Pulling away JJ bit down onto her lip.

"What happened to taking things slow?"

Will kissed her once again, pulling away. "Okay, I guess we can stop…."

JJ sighed, closing her eyes, before cupping his cheeks, kissing him deeply. "Screw it."

Smiling through the kiss, Will let his tongue slip into her mouth, as he gripped her hair.

/

Waking up JJ, rolled up, seeing Will leaning on his elbow. "You know how creepy that is."

"Since when was me watching you sleep creepy."

"Since, I realized you do it every night." JJ said laughing a little.

"Oh really." Will raised his eyebrow.

Moving his hand over her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yeah…" JJ smiled adjusting the sheet over her chest.

JJ sighed, laying her head into the gap on Will's neck, feeling his hands run through her hair.

"What you wanna do today?"

"I was thinking about sunbathing."

"Mmmm, you in a bikini."

"Close your mouth." JJ said kissing his neck.

Laying on her stomach, JJ closed her eyes, feeling the sun hitting her skin, turning around she felt Will, rubbing sun cream onto her back.

After falling asleep, waking up, JJ opened her eyes, seeing everyone's sun beds empty, looking around she saw them all in the pool. Sitting up, she tied up her bikini top. Walking towards the pool she dived in, swimming towards her friends. Lifting her head out of the water, she held onto the side of the pool.

"Well look who's awake."

"Yeah.I just hope I didn't burn."

"Don't worry, I kept topping you up." Will said wrapping his arm around her waist holing her up.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck, so she didn't go under.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"We were thinking, a movie marathon in someone's room."

"That sounds good, and pizza take out."

As the group of friends all sat around having a movie marathon, JJ took the time to think of how much, she was enjoying her life at that moment, over the last few months she had grown into a way stronger person. And she had Will, her friends, and even her family to thank for that, even though things had been rough between them, she didn't want to lose them as much as she did love them. And now she new they didn't actually blame her, but they didn't want to lose there other daughter either.

Laying her head onto Will's shoulder, she squeezed his hand, taking a deep breath. Knowing even If things were going slow between them, she will always have Will to fall on, if she ever needed someone.

/

**Sorry it was short, didn't know where else to take this chapter, but got a few ideas in mind. So stay tuned. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know the last chapter wasn't that good, but I came up with this idea, so I'm hoping it works out, and that you all enjoy it. **

_3 weeks later._

Waking up, JJ walked into the bathroom, running her hand through her hair, she felt sick once again, she bent down, throwing up once again. After she was cleaned up, she headed back into bed, pulling the covers over her body. Picking up her phone, she saw she had a few text messages.

-You okay, your blinds been closed for 3 days , love you xxxxx-

-No, Think I feel really sick, keep throwing up, can you come round. Xxxxx-

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, five minutes later, JJ looked up seeing Will come in. sitting up a little she moved the bed covers off her head, watching as Will climbed on the bed next to her.

"Damn, you really don't look well."

"Gee thanks." JJ said running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, how you feeling."

Will said wrapping his arm around her.

"No, I just…I keep feeling sick, and throwing up, my head is killing me, and ive got serious backache."

"How long you been feeling like this?"

"A week or so…I don't know. Everything is just messed up, even my…"

"Even your what?"

JJ's eyes went wide, looking up at Will. "Urmm…I'm late…."

"What. You mean your late?" Will said sitting up a little.

"As in my time of the month late…"

"WHAT!…JJ…"

"Oh god!" JJ sat up, through her hands through her hair. "Will…"

"JJ, lets just clam down a minute okay…"

Nodding JJ took a deep breath, sitting back aginst her bed frame.

"How late are you?"

"Now that I actually think about it….a couple of weeks."

Will went to speak but. Closed his mouth.

"I think…..I need to urmm…take a test." JJ looked at Will, gulping down a breath.

"Your parents aren't here right?"

"Yeah..what went travelling for rest of the summer."

"Okay…so you stay here, get showered eat, and I'll go to the store and pick up a test."

/

After taking a shower and having something to eat, Will came through the front door carrying a bag. JJ sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know if I wanna do this."

"JJ….neither do I but….if…"

"I know."

Taking the bag, JJ went into the bathroom, following the instructions on the box, after two minutes, she handed the stick to Will.

"You do it…I can't"

Will took the stick, taking a deep breath he looked back at JJ. "It's positive."

JJ closed her eyes, sliding down the wall of the bathroom. Will slid down next to her, seeing the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Where gonna get through this"

"How…my parents are gonna kill us. How did this happen anyway we always use….."

Will pulled away, running his hand over his cheek, knowing he needed to stay away from her emotional side.

"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe, maybe it broke and we didn't know."

Will sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Look JJ. I love you I do, and I don't know what where gonna do I really don't but I'm gonna stand by you."

JJ wiped her tears, looking up at Will. "I don't know what I wanna do."

/

As the next couple of weeks went by, JJ and Will were starting to figure a few things out, walking into the kitchen, JJ found Will cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey you hungry?"

"Yeah…what you making?"

"pasta."

JJ leaned onto the counter, taking a deep breath. "Smells good."

After dinner, JJ helped Will clear off, after washing her hair, she snuggled up in bed with Will, watching TV, as she fell asleep , Will finished watching the film that was on, turning off the TV, he tried to move JJ a little feeling something went on his hand, pulling the sheets off, he turned on the light, seeing blood, waking JJ up, he saw her face.

"Wha…."

"JJ, I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay."

Nodding, JJ felt the tears from in her eyes. As they got the hospital, they admitted JJ into a room, while the doctor checked over her.

Sitting in the waiting room, Will waited for the doctor to come and see him, seeing a man in blue scrubs walk towards him Will stood up.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine but…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid she lost the baby."

Will closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"does she know?"

"She does, and she's asking for you."

Walking into the room, Will saw JJ, curled up into a ball. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he wrapped his arm around her, feeling her cry into his shirt.

"I'm sorry…"

"I miscarried."

"I know babe, I know, and I'm here I'm not going anywhere."

JJ pulled on Will's shirt, wiping away her tears. "I wanna go home."

Will kissed her head, running his hand through her hair. "I'll go ask the doctor when you can go home."

The following afternoon, Will opened the front door, closing it after he walked in, he watched as JJ walked up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around finding a tin of soup, after making her something to eat, he headed upstairs seeing her curled up in bed.

"I made you something to eat."

Sitting up, JJ took the tray off Will.

"I have to nip home, but you want me to come back later?"

"No, I'll call you, I just wanna be alone."

"Okay….but JJ…"

"Please, I just wanna eat this and get some sleep."

"Okay." Will said leaving the room.

"I'll lock the door."

After eating her soup, JJ placed the tray on the floor, laying down in her bed, she pulled the covers over her, letting the tears fall once again.

Walking into his bedroom, Will turned on his light. Sitting down on his bed he sat there staring out his window, seeing the darkness of JJ's bedroom. Leaning his head into his hands, he finally broke. He didn't know how this could of happened. Things were starting o fall into place, he and JJ were gonna keep the baby, and now, now they had nothing and she didn't want to be around him.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he laid in his bed alone for the first time in over 3 weeks.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, my internet is down and taken a while to get fixed. So anyways here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 14**

It had been 2 weeks since JJ had miscarried, she had only spoke to Will a few times, she didn't want to be around him, not at that moment. She was still processing everything that happened, and how she didn't ,or couldn't tell anyone without her parents finding out.

Walking down the stairs, JJ opened the front door, seeing Emily and Penelope.

"Wow!"

JJ turned around letting them in, making her way back upstairs. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled the covers back over her.

"Will wasn't kidding…"

JJ looked up, taking a deep breath.

"What did he say?"

"That something happened and your totally ignoring him."

JJ nodded, pushing her lips together.

"Talk to us buttercup, cos with the looks of it, you haven't left your bed, or even washed your hair."

JJ nodded, and took a deep breath, looking up at her best friends. "I…I had a miscarriage a couple of weeks ago."

"JJ….."

Taking a shaky breath JJ looked up at Emily. "I guess, I feel like I need to blame someone so."

"Your taking it out on Will?"

"I don't….I don't want too. But….I can't…I don't know how to be around him."

"You won't if you don't try."

JJ sighed running her hands through her hair."

"I'm gonna get cleaned up then….ill go talk to him."

"You want us to come with you?"

"No….I better go alone." JJ said giving them a soft smile.

/

"Miscarriage damn." Morgan said.

"Yeah…and now she wont even talk to me." Will said running his hands through his hair.

"She'll come around man, Emily and Pen are round there right now. "

"I hope your right man, I don't wanna lose her, not after all of this."

"None of us are gonna let that happen, and you cant either."

After getting cleaned up, JJ made her way round to Will's walking upstairs, he knocked on the door, walking in he saw Morgan and Will.

"Hey…."

"Hey…"

"Derek, can we…."

"Sure, I'll catch ya both later." Derek said standing up, on his way out he squeezed JJ's shoulder.

After Derek left, JJ placed her hands in her pocket looking over at Will.

"So…."

JJ looked at Will, biting down onto her lip, walking towards his, bed she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I've been ignoring you."

"It's okay…I guess we both just needed too."

"I needed someone to blame, and."

"JJ. Really. It's okay, you needed space I get it."

Sighing JJ, gave him a little smile. "So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, I love you more than anything, and I just wish you would of let me help you through everything."

JJ took hold of Will's hand, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "I wish I would of let you, we both…."

Will wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulder pulling her towards him.

"Promise me something."

JJ looked up at Will.

"The next time, something happens, that's something to do with our relationship, we cant push each other away, we have to stick together no matter what."

"I promise."

JJ looked up at Will. Smiling a little "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Will said kissing her on the lips.

"So you up for a cuddle, movie and popcorn?"

"Definitely"

While Will went to grab them some popcorn and drinks, JJ kicked off her shoes, and picked a movie before climbing into Wills her head onto Will's chest, JJ felt at ease, knowing even though things were rocky between them. They had each other.

"You okay down there?" Will asked noticing how quite she was been.

"Yeah…was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Can week keep this, between just us and our friends."

"Of course, I think your dad would kill me."

JJ gave him a shy smile.

"I don't want this to sound, harsh or…but….in a way I'm kinda glad I did miscarry, cos I'm not ready to be a mom. No where near ready."

Will sighed, running his fingers through her hair, "Yeah, Ive been thinking about that too. And were no where near ready, so were always gonna play it safe from now on"

"Agreed, I've been thinking about getting the implant, since the pill doesn't really work."

"Okay….sounds good, the safer the better."

/

Walking back into the house, JJ went into the kicthen.

"Wow, its actually been outside."

"Very funny mom." JJ said, sitting down onto the counter.

"So I take it, you and Will have made up?"

"What you mean?"

"Jennifer, there's only one reason why you'd be hiding out in your room for two weeks. You guys sorted out your, issues, with whatever you were fighting over?"

"Oh yeah!…Yeah…it was nothing, just been silly but, were fine now." JJ said smiling at her mother.

Having time to herself again, JJ had time to think, she knew her and Will, were gonna be okay, and they were both right, they were no where near ready to be parents, not for a very long time. They had talked after the movie, they were gonna wait until they had both finished college, and settled before they started thinking about starting a family.

And JJ, she was okay with that, she had everything she needed, and Will, was the most important person in her life, and always would be.

/

**So, I'm thinking there's gonna be one more chapter to this story. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, cos the story is almost done. **


	15. FINAL CHAPTER

**Okay guys so sorry again about not been able to update, my stupid internet ! Anyways in the time its been down I've been able to finish this story, so you guys get two updates in one, and thank you so much for reading this story, and thanks for all the reviews, and glad you've all enjoyed it. And enjoy the last chapter :D**

**Chapter 15.**

As the end of the summer came around it meant it was time to stop having fun and head back to school. For there final year of high school. And tonight was the big party to end the summer.

Walking around her room, JJ was getting ready for the party that night, she still hadn't and wasn't planning on telling her parents. It was the first time since, the miscarriage that she had gone out, her and Will had just been cooped up inside. After getting ready she made her way into the kitchen seeing her parents, having there usual banter.

Sitting down on the island in the kitchen, JJ looked around at her parents.

"You okay JJ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"You've been really quiet lately."

"Oh…no I'm fine just. I'm fine." she gave her parents a soft smile.

"So you going to that party?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Emily to pick me up"

Once Emily had picked JJ up, she sat in the car staring into space.

"What's on your mind?"

JJ looked round at Emily. "Nothing, just…I think my parents think something's up."

"Well, you have been acting differently lately but, trust me, your fine, they don't know anything. "

"I hope your right, and lets just drop this and have a good night." JJ said smiling widely.

"That's my girl."

Arriving at the party, JJ and Emily went to find Penelope, wondering into the garden, the three friends sat down on one of the benches.

"So anyone know where our guys are?"

"Will said, they'd come and find us. I text him."

"Well lets just wait, and have some fun."

Standing around the kitchen, the guys stood laughing, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_*Where outside where are you? Xxx*_

Closing his phone he looked up at his friends.

"Sorry boys, we all gotta go."

Heading out into the garden, Will took a sip of his beer, seeing the girls sat down on the bench.

"Well don't you all look beautiful. "

"You guys don't look so bad yourself"

/

Stumbling up the stairs, JJ fell into the wall, feeling Will, holding onto her hips for support.

"Someone's a little drunk."

JJ laughed, smiling at Will, putting her fingers together. "Just a little maybe."

Will laughed, kissing her on the lips.

Trying to keep her balance, JJ rested her arms onto Will's chest. Smiling deeply at him.

"I know that look."

"Yeah you do." JJ said pulling on his shirt.

"And as much as id love too, we don't have anything on us."

Letting out a sigh, JJ, leaned her head back against the wall.

"I love you."

"I love you too, JJ, and I think you've had a little bit too much to drink."

Nodding JJ, took hold of Will's hand. Making there way outside, Will kept hold of JJ, keeping his hands on her lips, leading her forward.

"Hey you guys, were gonna head out of here, cos someone's had too much to drink. Wanna join us?"

"Sure."

Everyone gathered into the cars, Will gave Emily the directions, making sure they took after JJ.

Pulling up, everyone got out of the cars, JJ stumbled towards the grass, throwing up. Everyone watched knowing she would feel ten times better after, wiping her mouth, JJ walked over to Emily taking the bottle of water from her.

"Feel better?"

JJ nodding, taking a deep breath.

Making there way down the cliff, Will lead them over to the rocks.

"Where the hell are we?"

Will smiled, wrapping his arms around JJ. "This is our secret spot."

"Secret" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah." JJ said, walking towards the sand.

"You guys wanna help me get some food for a fire?"

As the guys walked back up the cliff, JJ sat down seeing Emily and Penelope looking at her.

"What?"

"Secret spot?"

"It's Will's spot, he brought be here, at the begging of school year."

"When you started dating?"

"Yes, its nice, peaceful."

"So this is marked grown?"

"Yep." JJ said biting down onto her lip.

Laughing, Emily and Penelope, helped JJ up as they took a walk along the sea front.

As Morgan picked up some more branches he looked over at Will, as they decided to make there way back to the beach.

"So tell us again why you've never told us about this place?"

"Cos. It was my escape, somewhere to come and clear my head."

"And then it became, yours and JJ's place?"

"Yeah, she needed cheering up, and I wanted to let her in, to know that she could trust me."

"Well defiantly trusts you man."

Smiling to himself Will, headed back down the cliff, seeing the girls, running around splashing each other, Will started the fire, seeing them coming over.

"Getting cold over there?"

"Maybe a little." JJ said zipping up her hoodie, sitting down next to Will.

"So what's the real reason for bringing us all here man?"

"Well, me and JJ both thought, that maybe this could be all of ours place for our final year."

"I like the sound of that." Penelope said smiling widely.

"Well it's settled."

"You guys have more beer right?"

"Oh yeah.!" Morgan said pulling the bottles form behind him.

"Think you can handle this one?"

JJ pulled a face at Morgan, taking the bottle.

"Here's too senior year."

"Cheers"

/

As the first day of senior year came around, JJ stood in the mirror checking her outfit one more time, pulling her hair from behind her neck, she let the curls fall. as the front bits were clipped up. Walking too her dressing table, she opened the box that had her sisters necklace in it. Taking a deep breath, she closed the box

Today, she wasn't going to Moran her sister death, not in that way. She knew her sister would want to enjoy this day, and have fun with her friends. She decided from that moment, everything she was doing was for her sister to believe in her. And that's what she was going to do. And finally she had figured that out.

She had really found herself in someone else. And that person was Will, he would always be the person that changed her life for the better, and JJ would never forgot that, ever.

**THE END.**

/

**Good ending, bad ending I'm not sure. But anyways hope you liked it.**


End file.
